


A Piece Of Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Community: spnkink_meme, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; omega!cas, knotting, Little desperate omega Cas hanging off an alpha's knot, all fucked out, limp and cute, small in comparison to the alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece Of Me

On the bed, face down and ass up, shivering, and whimpering with his cum-slick hole stuffed with a thick knot, Cas drifts through the aftershocks that caress his body. His beautiful baby blue eyes roll up in his head as he basks in the glow of pleasure, his cheeks rosy with heat while his hair sticks up spiky and wild. He’s fucked out and sweet and adorably cute, limp as he hangs off his mate’s knot. Dean still mounts him, leaning over his back and mouthing at his neck to leave soft kisses and tender love bites upon his skin. 

Compared to Dean, the Omega is the embodiment of a cute, twinky boy; short and tiny, and thin, despite his healthy appetite, limbs skinny and muscles lean. His Alpha nearly engulfs him in size and strength, and Cas likes it like that; Dean’s muscular size and ability to easily overpower him gives the Omega a naughty thrill, and he loves being so tiny Dean can easily manhandle him and throw him around. 

Castiel moans softly as the dull ache burns in his ass and he tilts his neck to the side, delighting in the soft, wet sensation of Dean’s lips pressing kisses on his skin. His mates knot is thick and hard, and he feels spread open and fucked raw. Damn…it’s the best feeling in the world. 

Dean really gave it to him this night, pinning him down and screwing him roughly, making him howl with pleasure; their lovemaking was hot and passionate and amazing. His slim hips are bruised from Dean gripping them tightly as the Alpha held him down, and his neck is marked with love bites. The memory makes him moan softly, and Cas whimpers when Dean ruts into him lightly, the knot grinding on the little bundle of nerves that make his entire body burn bright with pleasure.

“Dean,” Cas moans, pawing at the bed sheets as his hole twitches around Dean’s girth. “I love your knot. You are so big; you’re splitting me open and stretching me wide. Oh, Dean, it feels so good.” 

“You look so pretty, Cas,” Dean growls. He licks his mate’s neck and sucks on the skin, feeling his tiny mate shivering underneath him. “You look gorgeous hanging off my knot; your little hole is so wet and warm and snug around me. You’re mine, all mine; my beautiful tiny Omega. I love you, angel. You’re the light in my life, my heart and soul.” 

Cas moans passionately at the sweet talk, clenching around his mate, and Dean growls at his wet, silky, smooth inner walls hug him tight. The Alpha nips at Castiel’s neck, his larger frame blanketing the tiny man as his sharp teeth scrape over soft, warm skin. He rocks his hips and grinds inside Cas as he whispers, “As soon as I can slip free I’m going to mount you again. Gonna fuck you again and again, all night long and keep you tied to me. Would you like that, Cas?” 

Already the Omega was shaking and his tiny cock twitches as his small balls throb. He rocks back on Dean’s knot, ready and willing, and eager to be fucked once again. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85012.html?thread=32270868#t32270868)


End file.
